dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Classification of Dragons by Rarity
This is a list of all dragon breeds classified by rarity and the rarity classification definitions. Dragon names in bold 'are increasing in population; dragon names in ''italics ''are declining in population. Ubiquitous Ubiquitous means "everywhere," as does this rarity classification. Dragons classified as Ubiquitous are familiar and numerous. They cover a very wide range (often increasing), have healthy populations (often increasing) and are found in several different regions and habitats. The population density is very high. It is likely to encounter one almost anywhere within their habitat. Dragons Classified As Ubiquitous * 'Plant Dragon * Fire Dragon * Flower Dragon *'Moss Dragon ' * Tree Dragon '' * ''Evergreen Dragon '' * 'Lichen Dragon ' * 'Ice Dragon ' * ''Mud Dragon *'Blazing Dragon' *'Earth Dragon' *'Glass Dragon' Common Dragons classified as common have a high population density and cover a very wide range. They may not have adapted to many different regions or habitats, but they are numerous within their range. Also included are dragons that are found in many different habitats but do not have as high a population density as other common dragons. It is likely to encounter one under the right circumstances. Dragons Classified as Common * Light Dragon * Cold Dragon * Lightning Dragon *''' Poison Dragon ' * 'Lava Dragon ' * ''Forest Dragon * Ash Dragon ' * Cactus Dragon'' * Storm Dragon * ''Snow Dragon '' * Mountain Dragon ' *' Scoria Dragon ' * ''Metal Dragon * Iron Dragon *''Swamp Dragon'' *''Cave Dragon'' *'Steel Dragon' *'Wraith Dragon' Uncommon Dragons classified as uncommon cover a wide range and are numerous within their range. Population density need not be high. Also included are dragons (such as the Air Dragon) that are only occasionally seen but may appear anywhere. You have a good chance of encountering one if you seek one out. Dragons Classified as Uncommon * Air Dragon * Dark Dragon * Obsidian Dragon * Scorch Dragon ' * Hail Dragon '' * Blizzard Dragon '' * ''Glacier Dragon * Firefly Dragon * '''Tempest Dragon *'Storm Dragon' * Water Dragon *''Nightshade Dragon'' *'River Dragon' *'Coral Dragon' *''Sandstorm Dragon'' *''Brass Dragon'' *'Heat Dragon' *'Quake Dragon' *''Copper Dragon'' *'Gamma Dragon' Scarce Scarce dragons may cover a small or spotty range and may be limited to certain habitats, but they are numerous within their range. Also included are dragons that appear intermittently in a variety of areas, or dragons that cover a wide range but have a low population density. Even if you are searching for a scarce dragon, it is as likely that you don't find one as it is that you do, except for those only living at one place. Dragons Classified as Scarce * Blue Fire Dragon ' * ''Lodestone Dragon * 'Firework Dragon ' * Nectar Dragon '' * 'Pepper Dragon * Malachite Dragon * Inferno Dragon * Current Dragon * Trick Dragon *'Crystal Dragon' *''Dungeon Dragon'' *'Sonic Dragon' Rare Rare dragons cover a small range or are restricted to a few isolated areas. There may only be a few individuals, or the population density may be high. Dragons with very low population densities may have a medium-sized or spotty range and still be classified as rare also. Rare dragons are difficult to find and it's unlikely to encounter one; chance encounters are almost unheard of. For the biggest chance of finding one, one must seek out its main habitat. Dragons Classified as Rare * Bronze Olympus Dragon * Silver Olympus Dragon ' * ''Frostfire Dragon '' * Mistletoe Dragon '' * '''Spring Dragon * Summer Dragon * Autumn Dragon * Winter Dragon * Molten Dragon * Sprout Dragon * Spectre Dragon *''Reindeer Dragon'' *''Iceberg Dragon'' *'Glare Dragon' Very Rare Very rare dragons are restricted to a few isolated areas or else may have no established range at all, only some spotty documentation of encounters in various places. These dragons may be becoming extinct. Some researchers spend years searching for very rare dragons without finding one. To find one, you must for sure find its main habitat. Dragons Classified as Very Rare * Rainbow Dragon ' * ''Panlong Dragon '' * ''Apocalypse Dragon * Ruby Dragon * Topaz Dragon '' * Sapphire Dragon '' * '''Double Rainbow Dragon *''' Leap Year Dragon' * 'Double Leap Year Dragon' * 'Solstice Dragon' * 'Equinox Dragon' * ''Sanguinite Dragon *''' Gold Olympus Dragon' *' Nightmare Dragon' Unheard-Of This category includes dragons that have not (or very, very rarely are) been glimpsed in the wild (only bred in captivity), may be extinct, only appear in the wild after being released out of captivity, or are based on unsubstantiated reports. Dragons Classified as Unheard-Of * Muse Dragon'' * Omen Dragon * Ortreat Dragon * Faire Dragon * Ovalith Dragon * Promethium Dragon * Portent Dragon * Iron Blossom Dragon * Blazing Gale Dragon * Hidden Bolt Dragon * Icy Torrent Dragon * Mountain Sun Dragon Category:Classification Category:Dragons Category:Types of Dragons